Meant to Be
by killmeorkissme
Summary: Elena and Damon have been living happily together for the past three years, completely free of any more vampire drama. What happens when Damon proposes to her, but doesn't get an answer right away? - Fluffy DE - One shot - Lemons.


_Fluffy DE! Who doesn't love that?_

_I'm trying to bring some light to the current situation that is TVD, so hopefully this will all fill our DE hearts, until they get ACTUALLY get together!_

* * *

"Damon Salvatore!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, while ducking around a large tree branch. "You cannot just propose to me and then run away!"

"Especially in the woods, at night," I added as an afterthought, finding myself in a clearing. "Where there could be coyotes..."

"You'll be fine," Damon's voice echoes through the woods, and at least I know that he's still here and that he didn't totally leave me here. "Plus, I think coyotes are the least of your worries. I think you should go with werewolves instead."

"Ass," I muttered under my breath, kicking some twigs absentmindedly.

"I heard that," Damon sing songed, and I could hear the satisfied smirk in his voice.

I rolled my eyes. "I know that's why I said it, you frustrating vampire."

"Well that's not very friendly," Damon said, and his voice was getting closer to her and she whipped her body around and sure enough he was standing there in all his gorgeous glory. He had his hands in his pockets, and he looked down at the ground. He looked like a puppy that had just been kicked, poor baby.

Oh, I got it now. He thinks I don't want him.

I smiled at him softly, "You never gave me a chance to answer because you ran off."

"You stared at me for like five minutes, Elena," Damon retorted, bitterly. He lifted up his eyes to look at me, I had never seen such sadness in them and the smile wiped right off my face. "I thought it would be easier just to run away instead of hearing the rejection that I knew was coming."

"Damon..." I sighed, taking slow steps towards him.

"It's okay, Elena, you don't have to pity me," Damon ran a hand through his hair nervously, "I just thought that we were at that step in our relationship but I guess I was wrong."

"No, Damon, you're not wrong," I whispered, taking the last few steps towards him. "I love you so much, you know that?"

Damon nodded his head. "Elena -"

"And you love me too right?" I interrupted him, the tears starting to stream down my face at the thought of losing Damon from my life forever.

"Elena, you know I do," Damon whispered,

"Okay, I need you-u-u to under - understand that," I sobbed, pressing myself closer to him so that his forehead was pressed against mine. "Please, Damon, I can't lose you, you can't leave me."

"Shit," Damon mumbled, under his breath and immediately wrapped his arms around my shoulders, drawing me into his chest. I wrapped my arms underneath his jacket and underneath his shirt, I'm desperate to have skin on skin contact with him. He feels so good wrapped up in my arms. I inhale his scent and it feels like home, he is my home. I can't believe I was such an idiot and didn't think about how much my not answering him hurt him so much.

I didn't see it as a rejection because I had not uttered a word to him, but I guess not saying anything is almost as bad as giving an answer that is not pleasing. I'd been with Damon for three years now, if he could not know that I was head over heels in love with him right now than what rock had he been under for the entire length of their relationship.

"I'm not going to leave you," Damon whispered hurriedly in my ear drawing me out of my thoughts. As he spoke I buried my face further in his neck, holding him tighter.

I cried into his body for a few minutes, shaking like a moron because I couldn't get my emotions under control. But, Damon just held me through it all, he stroked my hair and whispered soothing words into my ear. I finally got myself together enough to form words out of my mouth, and they were the least expected words to come out of my mouth, but that didn't mean I didn't mean it. "Ask me again," I whispered into his skin.

"I can't, not again," Damon sighed, and I pulled my head back to look him in the eyes.

I was surprised to find that he had in fact been crying too, and my heart ached for him. He was just as broken up about this as I was. I can't let him go through this kind of pain again. I brought my hand up to his face and wiped away the tears that resided there, clearing his face away even as more tears came down his cheeks. Damon let out a contented purr and closed his eyes, leaning his face into my palm as I stroked his cheek.

"I promise my answer will be a good one," I said, softly. But still I got no response.

My hand left his cheek and his eyes snapped open in panic, until I took both of his hands in my own. I can't believe he's actually going to make me do this to prove that I'm not going anywhere. But, he's my whole entire world, and I need to step up, I have to make him believe that I truly want this. There's only one possible way that I can think to do this.

With that thought in mind, I shakily slide down on the ground until I got to my knees, still holding his hands securely in mine.

"Elena, you don't have -"

"Yes, I do, you need to know that I'm not going anywhere, you need to understand that just because it took me awhile to answer you it doesn't mean that I don't love you or I don't want to start a new chapter in our life together," I smiled, squeezing his hands in my own. "It just means you took me by surprise, this was the last thing I expected when you asked me to meet you in the woods for our three year anniversary. I usually know what to expect when it comes to you, I've gotten used to expected surprises because that's who you are."

"Don't get me wrong, I think the surprises a lot," I smiled, widely, "Especially the dirty ones."

I got a crack of a smile from him at that and my confidence began to build as I drove it home. This was the moment. I can't believe I'm actually going to propose to someone, never in my life had I pictured this moment in my mind.

"My answer is yes," I declared, watching as his face was turning slightly into shock. "A thousand times yes, and I should have answered you right away, because I'm so sure that this is what I want. You for the rest of my life. So, Damon Salvatore, will you marry me?"

He stared at me dumbfounded for what felt like hours, the same passive look craved on his face. I didn't know what else to do but just kneel there and stare at him. I watched as the emotion flicked across his face, from shock, to confusion, to other emotions that I didn't recognize. My knees were protesting on the ground and I wasn't going to be able to stay down here much longer, but I still kept the smile on my face throughout it all, because he needs to know how much he means to me.

Eventually it got annoying though, and I had to speak.

"Damon?" I asked, tentatively. No response. "I know I went with the delayed response too but this is getting a little long, and my knees are starting to hurt and their soaked with mud and water. So I'm just going to stand up, okay?"

I stood up slowly, watching as his eyes followed me until they were eye level. I squeezed his hands as I rubbed my fingers across them soothingly. Finally, the last emotion I saw across his face was acceptance and most important of all love. I knew everything was going to be alright, and he was finally coming back to me.

Damon swallowed thickly, before his mouth opened and words came out.

"Yes," he whispered, before he freed his hands from mine and grabbed my face in his bruising hold. But at this point I didn't care, especially when he mashed his lips together with mine. I felt the love that was pouring out of him all the way down to my toes, he had completely taken over my body in a way I would never complain about. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my body tighter against his.

Their tongues met sloppily and their teeth clashed together but I could care less about all those things.

I was just about to start tearing off Damon's clothes before he pulled his face back from mine. He fisted his hand around in his pocket as I moved closer to him unable to wait for him, rubbing up against him like a cat in heat. I placed my head in his neck and started placing kisses there, throwing in a couples bites as well.

I trailed my hands down his chest and abdomen before I landed on his belt buckle, I pulled it apart easily, slipping my hand inside his pants. Damon let out a gasp as I slipped my hand around his erection, sliding up and down the length of it slowly.

"Wait," Damon said, wrapping his hand around my arm and yanking it out of his pants.

"Damon," I whined, he did not understand how much I wanted him right now. "I don't want to do anything right now that does not involve my _fiancée_ naked and inside me."

I heard him audibly groan at my use of the word fiancée.

"Your wish is my command, mi lady," Damon winked as he let his jacket slide down his shoulders. It was the best strip show I had ever been apart of and I bit my lip to keep from moaning at the sight of him stripping in front of me. My eyes were riveted to his body as he pulling his shirt over his head, then his pants and finally his shoes. "There, now can I do what I want."

"I think you're forgetting the inside me part," I pointed out, sinking my teeth so far into my lip I think I started to draw blood. "And as you can see I'm still very much dressed."

"Strip for me then," Damon ordered, his eyes were riveted to my body as I shrugged out of my clothes, slowly one by one.

I started off with my jacket, letting it slide easily off my arms and onto the ground behind me. I fingered the bottom of my shirt for a second before finally drawing it over my head, I shivered as the cool night air hit my skin. I hurriedly undid the buttons on my jeans, shimming them down my legs to join the heap of clothes that had formed below me.

I looked up at Damon, and saw his gaze fixed on my body, and I knew immediately that this was going to be one hell of a night. He finally stopped ogling my body to bring his eyes back up to my face.

"I think now you're the one forgetting something," Damon gestured to the bra and underwear I was still wearing.

"I want you to do it," I pouted, placing my hands on my hips. It worked like a charm, my pout always broke him down into a mess of a man. Suddenly, he was invading my personal space all over again, he kissed me senseless as his hands worked the clasp on my bra, letting it slide down my arms and onto the ground. His hands moved quickly down my body to my underwear, hooking two fingers on each side he pulled them down.

Damon slide his way down my body, kissing his way down my body until he got to the ground. He slide the underwear off my feet and unceremoniously threw them across the clearing.

"Now, I think there's one more thing you need before I can have my way with you," Damon mused, as he trailed kisses up one of my legs. He got to my stomach quickly, swirling his tongue around my belly button making me gasp in surprise.

"What's that?" I gasped out breathlessly, as Damon's mouth found my breasts. I dug my fingers into Damon's hair, needing to anchor myself to something before I collapsed on the ground.

Damon wrapped an arm around me as he found my lips, he placed soft kisses there that made my whole body turn into a pile of goop.

"This," he said, holding up an engagement ring between their bodies.

"Damon," I whispered, staring at the ring that was so beautiful I wanted to cry and never take it off. "It's - It's so beautiful."

"You like it?" Damon asked, and I could tell that he was starting to feel a little self conscious about the ring.

"I love it," I replied and he slipped it carefully onto my finger. It fit perfectly, and it sparkled as it shined in the dark.

"That is by far the sexiest thing you have ever put on your body," Damon murmured, and I could hear the pure and raw sex that was dripping out of voice. It wrapped around me like a glove and I tackled him onto the ground so that I was straddling his body.

He let out a noise of surprise, but eventually his hands found purchase on my hips.

"But you know what's almost as sexy?" Damon asked, trailing his hands up and down my sides sending delicious shivers through my body.

I leaned down so that our lips were almost touching. "What's that?"

"When you call me your _fiancée,_"

I grin as he closes the distance between us and kisses me hard. I moaned against his mouth which he immediately takes advantage off and slides his tongue inside my mouth. I rub my lower body against his, causing his hips to automatically thrust up to create more friction between us. It feels like he's everywhere, all around me. I feel like I'm suffocated in all that is Damon, and if I were to die right now I wouldn't even care.

His lips leave my skin feeling like fire, that I want nothing more to be wrapped up in forever.

We make out like horny teenagers for awhile before I tear my mouth from his, only to start placing gentle kisses down his face until I find my target, his ear. I bite his earlobe softly between my teeth, before I take the opportunity to drawl seductively in his ear.

"I want my sexy _fiancée_, to fuck me now," I whispered, emphasizing the word fiancée for his benefit.

It worked tremendously, because Damon flipped us over suddenly and drove himself inside of me. I screamed out in pleasure as he quickly started a fast paced rhythm that I could barely keep up with. My hands, unsure that to do with themselves, were running across his broad back as he kissed my neck, breasts, chest, face. Everywhere but my lips.

Slowly, my hands made their way down to his ass, giving it a delicious squeeze as he moved inside of me. He let out a loud groan and started to place frantic, uncontrolled kisses on my lips as his thrusts sped up even more. If that was entirely possible.

"Damon!" I gasped out, as he spread my legs further, creating some whole new sensations throughout my body. I dug my nails into his butt while urging him forward and to keep going. "Don't stop! I'm so close!"

"Me too, baby," Damon grunted out, burying his face in my neck.

It was usually almost impossible to link up their orgasms like this, but Damon was only a second behind me. He yelled out my name as he went over the edge, and I moaned like there was no tomorrow.

Damon collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily.

We both recovered slowly, but once we did, neither of us could find the strength to move. He was whispering words of love in my ear as I rubbed my hands up and down his sweaty back.

I kissed the spot behind his ear repeatedly, knowing it would relax his body. Sure enough, a few minutes later he lifted his head up and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

I brought my hand up to brush his hair out of his face before trailing my fingers down his cheek, watching him lean in again and close his eyes. This time though, he placed his hand over mine keeping my hand there. He rubbed his hand over mine, stopping when his fingers landed on the engagement ring that was settling there on my finger.

He took my hand from his face, and brought it to his lips. He placed kisses all around the ring, making me blush at the intimacy of it all.

"Very sexy," Damon commented, smiling his favorite shy smile up at me. I giggled as Damon lowered his face down to mine, and placed several kisses on my lips.

"You're mine," Damon whispered against her lips,

"I was always yours," I reminded him.

"But now it will be official."

"Always," I whispered, running a finger down his cheek. "You're my forever."

"Forever?"

I smiled at him, nodding, not trusting my voice at what this meant to the both of them. I was more than ready to start their forever together. They were meant to be.

* * *

_I hope it was good and fluffy for you, I had some times after finishing finals and I got bored so I made this._


End file.
